Warren and Layla Sky High
by felicia2235
Summary: Warren Peace/Layla. Mature Content. One shots. Characters will be slightly older in this fic. Chapter one. Layla runs to Warren when she flees in tears from Will's house and she finds exactly where she's meant to be. I just love this movie and I've been working of a few of these over the years. Decided to go ahead and post. thanks


_Sky High. Warren/Layla. Love this movie and let's face it Warren Peace is fine. Lol. Anyways, my characters will be older in my story then the movie and will be mature content. What happens when Layla runs from Will's house in tears and runs to the one person she knows will make her feel better. Warren. Just a smutty one shot. Thanks I don't own anything._

Chapter 1

Layla ran down the street and as far away from Will's house as she could. The things Gwen had said really hurt and the fact that Will didn't seem to give a shit about her at all now days was just too much. She had thought she'd loved Will all these years they'd been friends but now, now she didn't even know if she wanted to stay friends with him.

She saw her house and decided she didn't want to be alone right now especially since her mom was out of town and there was really only one person now days that always popped in her mind Warren. The pyro that had agreed to help her make Will jealous even if it didn't work. He was handsome and actually really nice. Well at least to her and that was all she cared about right now.

Sighing she flagged down a cab and took it to Warren's street. When she walked towards his house she saw a light on upstairs and saw him walking by the window. Using her power she rose on a tree up to his window and knocked.

"What the hell?" she heard him mumble and she gave a sad smile as he pulled the curtain back and saw it was her. He raised the window quickly.

"Hippie. What are you doing here? What happened?" he ask when he saw her tears and red puffy eyes. She gave him a sad look and he sighed and grabbed her arms gently and helped her inside. That look broke his heart whenever he saw it on her face.

She then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and his tanned toned chest was really hard not to look at so she looked around his room instead. It looked about how she thought it would. A lot of black and rock bands on the wall. It was clean and he had a few drawings of his own hanging up. It looked a lot more mature then Will's room ever did.

"You gonna tell me what happened Hippie?" He ask sitting on his bed and patting the spot beside him. She rubbed her arms before moving and sitting down.

"Will." She said and he nodded.

"Ah. Stronghold. Figured as much." Warren said handing her a tissue so she could clean her face off.

"Wanna tell me what he did this time?" he ask and she shrugged.

"I was out walking. My mom's gone out of town for a while and I don't know I get lonely. I use to go to Will's but when I got close I saw lights on and loud music. When I went inside he was having a party with almost the entire hero class there. His parents are going to be so pissed when they find out." Layla said as she reached over and tossed the tissue in the trash beside his bed.

"Anyways I was looking for Will when I ran into his girlfriend and she proceeded to tell me how stupid I was and how Will knows I like him and he's just to nice to tell me to piss off. You have no idea how much I wanted to strangle that bitch with a vine. Anyways, I ran out of there before I did something I'd regret. Will saw me leaving and didn't seem to care much. I didn't want to be alone so I came here." She told him and he chuckled when she cursed. Hanging out with him was having a bad influence on her language but he thought it was hilarious.

"Sorry I barged in on you like this." She said waving at his naked chest and he chuckled.

He looked her over as she pushed some of her red hair out of her face and bit her lip. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. She was a good person too. She gave him a chance even if it was originally to help her but her friendship was real and it was the first time anyone ever had the balls to talk to him or sit at his table. Will Stronghold was the stupidest guy on the planet.

"It's fine. I don't mind." He told her and she gave him a smile as she took off her jacket and draped it over the post on his bed.

"Stronghold's a fucking idiot. Even more of an idiot then I first thought." Warren told her and she looked over at him.

"Why's that?" she ask and he smirked.

"Because he has a beautiful sweet girl crying over him and he can't see past Gwen's fake ass to see it." Warren said and she chuckled but smiled at him. He really was a great guy.

Then she started thinking. He was everything Will wasn't. Everything she wanted Will to be, not to mention he was smoking hot and not just because of his powers and the bad boy thing just made him even sexier.

Smiling she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He froze for only a moment before he started kissing her back. One of his hands wound in her hair as he tilted her head and devoured her mouth. She'd never been kissed like this before.

She didn't know what came over her but she was fucking tired being the good girl and doing what everyone thought she should do. For once she wanted to be herself and that's what Warren gave her the most. The chance to let go and just be her.

At this sudden realization she kissed him back harder and wound her hands in his hair and moved as close to him as she could get as she moaned into his mouth. She felt his groan as his other hand went around her waist and pulled her against him as he laid her back on his bed.

Pulling back he looked down at her stunning face before kissing her again running a hand down her side to her knee and pulling her leg against his hip as he settled more over her. He moaned as her nails dug into his naked back and he was surprised he hadn't started the room on fire yet. She was making him feel so hot inside.

When he moved his kisses to her neck and his hand slightly under her shirt to caress her stomach she gasp before sitting up slightly causing him to move as she yanked her shirt off and pulled him back down. Smiling against her neck he ran his hands over her stomach which quivered under his warm touch. She loved how warn he always was and more than once wanted to cuddle against him but never had the guts until now.

When he kissed down her chest she scraped her nails in his hair as her breathing was coming out if heavy pants.

"Please Warren." She breathed and he had to close his eyes to get control of himself again. His name, breathless on her lips was such a turn on.

Reaching behind her he undid her bra and tossed it to the floor before latching his warm lips over her breast and caressing the other with his hand and she gasp loudly in pleasure.

"Shit." She cursed and he chuckled as he moved his hand back down her stomach and played with the button on her jeans, giving her time to tell him no but she nodded and that was all he needed.

He removed her jeans and stood taking off his jeans as well leaving them in nothing but underwear as she scoot up and laid on his pillow taking her hair out of its clip and letting it fan over the bed.

Sliding back over her he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure? Please don't do this just to get at Stronghold. If we do this then your mine. Please think for a moment." He said and she stared into his eye before nodding.

"This isn't about Will. I came to you because you're the one I trust and the one I'm the most happy around. Please. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine." She said and he nodded and swopped down and kissed her laying his body over hers and groaning when she wrapped her legs around his waist and they brushed against each other with only a thin layer of fabric between them.

Layla was beyond gone in a haze of lust and pleasure as Warren kissed down her body. His hands everywhere as he removed her last article of clothing as well as his own. She'd never seen a naked man before and she was sure she'd never want to see another. Warren was perfection personified as he crawled back up her body. Cautiously she reached down and ran her hand over his sex and he closed his eyes and hissed. She smiled. She loved she made him feel half what she was feeling and wanted to explore that more next time but right now she just wanted him.

He slipped on protection quickly before pulling her legs back around him and easing inside carefully. He knew by how tight she was she was a virgin and while he was as well he still knew he needed to be careful with her, so slowly he went until he broke through her barrier and stilled as a tear slipped from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He told her and she shook her head as she willed herself to relax and allowed him to kiss her to distract her. He was so much bigger than she had imagined and yes she had imagined it a few times since they became friends. When she finally relaxed she nodded and ran her hands up her back.

"Ok." She told him and he kissed her again as he pulled out and pushed back in both of them moaning this time.

He made love to her on his bed. She could feel it and she knew without a doubt she had fallen for Warren Peace maybe way before this night, there was no lingering crush on Will anymore.

They moved against each other faster and harder and both were moaning and cursing as they raced towards that climax that was quickly building.

When he hit that spot that sent stars flashing behind her eyes she gasp and tighten around him so hard he followed her to bliss as they collapsed on the bed panting.

"Fuck." He said as he kissed her again before rolling to the side, tossing the rubber and pulling her chest against his back and wrapping his arms around her. She sighed in pleasure as he snuggled her in his muscular arms and covered them with his blanket. She was where she wanted to be.

"Can you stay?' he mumbled as he kissed her neck and shoulders and she nodded as she kissed his hand that was gripped tightly in hers. Chuckling he flicked off the light and they fell into a blissful sleep wrapped tightly together. Both completely happy for the first time in their whole life.

Chapter 2

When his alarm went off the next morning he groaned before reaching over and tossing it against the wall. Layla chuckled as she hummed as she woke. Warren looked down at her and pulled her against him before sighing and burying his face back in her hair. He had the best night sleep in as long as he could remember.

"How are you feeling this morning hippie." He ask and she turned over and smiled at him, running her fingers over his cheek before playing with his hair.

"A little sore but in a good way." She said and he smiled at her she was so stunning.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" she ask and he frowned not sure what she was talking about.

"What you wanted me to be yours? Be together?" she ask face blushing red and he chuckled before kissing her.

"Yes. I've wanted that for some time now but never said anything because you were set on Stronghold." He told her and she nodded before scooting forward and laying on his chest.

"Well, that's defiantly over now. I mean if he can get his head out his ass I might be his friend again but that all. I, I think I love you." She said and he pulled her against him and sighed.

"I feel the same Hippie." He said and she smiled as she kissed his chest.

"So this means you're my boyfriend now?" she ask and he chuckled and nodded.

"Yep. And I'll fucking roast anyone that thinks otherwise." He said before rolling her over and kissing her again.

"Um. Is your mom going to get made I stayed?" Layla ask when he pulled away.

"No. She won't care. She's probably already left for work." He said and she nodded. Since they didn't have school that day they decided to just lay around his room. They didn't make love again because she was sore but they napped together and watched movies in his bed until she needed to head home to get ready for the dance.

Warren kissed her breathless before shutting the door to the cab she called and promised to meet her at the dance that night and when Layla arrived home she was no longer sad about Will but excited about what her future with Warren would be and Warren for once didn't feel angry all the time. He was happy and he now believes he might not end up like his father.

(Thank for reading. I might continue this or keep adding one shots to this as it goes.)


End file.
